The Port of Peril (book)
:For other uses of '''The Port of Peril', see'' The Port of Peril The Port of Peril is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by TBA and originally published in 2017 by Scholastic Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 6th in the Scholastic series (ISBN 1-40718-129-7). Creation Background : "PART STORY, PART GAME - PURE ADVENTURE! : Are YOU brave enough to face the savage demons of the underworld...? : Evil stalks the land as undead hordes rise from their graves to terrorize the living. Embark on an epic quest from Moonstone Hills, to the shadowy streets of Port Blacksand, to the depths of Darkwood Forest, and ultimately face your worst nightmare... : May Your Stamina Never fail!" Rules Equipment List Cover and Illustrations Covers Illustrations Intertextual References * Zanbar Bone and Lord Azzur are the main antagonists of City of Thieves, which is also set in Port Blacksand. * Nicodemus also appears in City of Thieves. * Yaztromo is your ally in several previous gamebooks: The Forest of Doom, Temple of Terror, Crypt of the Sorcerer, Return to Firetop Mountain and Legend of Zagor. * Darkwood Forest is the eponymous Forest of Doom. * Moonstone Hills and Deedlewater are mentioned in Creature of Havoc. * Skullcrag is mentioned in the Trolltooth Wars novels Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of The Port of Peril *Gereth Yaztromo - Wizard *Nicodemus - Wizard *Hakasan Za - tracker *Zanbar Bone - Demon Prince *Bignose - Dwarf *Bigleg - Dwarf *Klash - Chaos Warrior *Lord Azzur - ruler of Port Blacksand *Jethro Jaggle *Gurnard Jaggle *Stormheart - Horse *Mungo - sailor *Cris *Dod *Twoteeth - Troll *Stinkfoot - Troll *Cy - Cyclops *Baron Sukumvit *Crusha - Man-Orc *Gregor *Eryk *Murgat Shurr *Onx *Horace Wolff *Luannah Wolff *Bartholomew Black *Jadan Fam *Egbert *Finbar *Travis Traynor - travelling trader *Quag-Shugguth - Lesser Demon *Captain Crow - Pirate *Uzzuk - Norgul *Olaff - Ogre *Lady Francesca de la Vette Locations *Chalice *Port Blacksand *Darkwood Forest *Moonstone Hills *Skull Crag *Yaztromo's Tower *Flax *Largo *Stonebridge *Shazaar *Vatos *Oyster Bay *Fire Island *Zengis *Fang *Catfish River *Silver River *Deedle Water *The Pagan Plain *Anvil Encounters * Bandits * Robbers * Man-Orcs * Giant Centipede * Plague Witch * Blue Imps * Ogre * Norgul * Giant Lavaworm * Warhawk * Imperial Guard Troll * Hill Troll * Goblins * Attack Dogs * Gronks * Hippohog * Chaos Warrior * Wild Hill Men * Vampire Bug * Scorpion Bug * Zombie * Quag-Shugguth * Dwarf * Dark Elves Further Notes Errors * It is possible to reach reference (17) without a jar * It is possible to reach reference (39) without a pistol * Plane is consistently misspelt "Plain" (eg. "Plain of Pain"). * On both maps, Salamonis is misspelt "Salamons". Also, "Deedle Water" occupies the location of the town of Dree, as described in Creature of Havoc (FF24). Deedlewater is a river in FF24. * Sukumvit is misspelt "Sukhumvit". Ironically, this is the real spelling of the place in Thailand! * You are supposed to be penniless and hungry at the start, yet the Rules say you commence the adventure with 10 sets of provisions. Dedication See Also *''Casket of Souls'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' Reviews External Links References Category:Fighting Fantasy Scholastic Series Category:2017 books